Conventional sound amplification and mixing systems have been employed for processing a musical score from a fixed medium to a rendered audible signal perceptible to a user or audience. The advent of digitally recorded music via CDs coupled with widely available processor systems (i.e. PCs) has made digital processing of music available to even a casual home listener or audiophile. Conventional analog recordings have been replaced by audio information from a magnetic or optical recording device, often in a small personal device such as MP3 and Ipod® devices, for example. In a managed information environment, audio information is stored and rendered as a song, or score, to a user via speaker devices operable to produce the corresponding audible sound to a user.
In a similar manner, computer based applications are able to manipulate audio information stored in audio files according to complex, robust mixing and switching techniques formerly available only to professional musicians and recording studios. Novice and recreational users of so-called “multimedia” applications are able to integrate and combine various forms of data such as video, still photographs, music, and text on a conventional PC, and can generate output in the form of audible and visual images that may be played and/or shown to an audience, or transferred to a suitable device for further activity.